


A Unknown Challenge.

by Ambrollins_PunkLee



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Distractions, I can't believe I wrote this tbh, Jack's a little shit, M/M, Mark just wants to record his video, YouTube, is it Sean or Jack?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrollins_PunkLee/pseuds/Ambrollins_PunkLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Mark wants to do is record a video, Sean (Jack) has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Unknown Challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Please for give for I have sinned.  
> I have never written smut so I'm sorry if it's bad.
> 
> Oh and in had my boyfriend help me come up with a title so if it sucks he takes the blame lol.

All Mark had planned for the day was to to play some Super Mario Maker then hang out with his boyfriend of a year Sean. 

Sean on the other hand, well he had other plans you see, Mark's recording went from a twenty minute video to a fourty minute video because he is determined to beat the level he is stuck on.

Finally Sean got tired of waiting on Mark to get done so he took matters in to his own hands. Quietly walking towards the recording room Sean stuck his head in to see Mark raging over failing the level yet again.

Forming a plan in his head Sean dropped to all fours on the ground and crawled towards Mark's desk. Mark not paying any attention to his boyfriend was shocked when he looked down to see Sean sitting beside his leg looking up at him. Scrunchimg his eye brows together he watched as Sean crawled under the desk and stopped directly in front of his crotch.

Sean being the little shit that he was laid his head on Mark's knee.

"Oh please continue with your game." He whispered.

Mark swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and started the level all over again.

"Guys if I don't beat this level I give u-" he gasped as Sean started to Palm him through his underwear. 

"Up, I sorry I hit my knee on the desk." He tried to cover up his reaction.

Sean did not like that, not at all. He kept palming Mark focussed on causing Mark to lose control. He could tell that Mark was close to stopping his video by the fact the his voice was going to a higher pitch. 

Deciding the Mark was taking to long, he stuck his hand in to the slit of his boxers taking Mark in his hand.

Hitching his breath Mark tried to control his breathing.

"Guys I think I'm going to just give up on this level, I'll try one more time but after this I'm done." He told the camera, then he sneaked a glance Sean, the younger boys eyes where dilated with lust and he was biting his lip staring at Mark. 

Sean did not like the fact the Mark was going to try the level again so while he was staring in to his eyes, he lowered his mouth on to the head of Mark's penis slowly taking him in to his mouth.

"You know what guys? I'm just going to end this now, goodbye." He shut off the camera with out saying his outro.

"Ah shit Sean couldn't you have waited?" He asked looking down.

 

Sean smirked pulling off Marks penis. 

"You were taking to long Markimoo." He batted his eyelashes up at Mark.

"I took four th minutes, that's not a long time." 

"It is for me." Sean sassed at him pouting.

 

Laughing Mark tucked himself back in to his boxers and grabbed Sean's hand. 

"Come on let's take this some where else."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
